YA NO SOY KANEKI KEN, AHORA SOMOS VENOM (BORRADOR TERMINADO)
by Luis6040xd
Summary: En esta historia, Kaneki días antes de su cita con Rize, un encuentro con cierto simbionte extraterrestre y el cual sera su arma contra el aogiri y el CCG y su posterior unión a anteiku. (OJO, PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTO ESTA HISTORIA LOS INVITO A LEER LA OTRA EN MI PERFIL YA QUE LA OTRA ES LA VERDADERA PUBLICACACION Y ESTE ERA UN BORRADOR , PORFAVOR HAGANLO ES LA MISMA HISTORIA).
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota del autor:**_ Hola a todos y todas soy luis6040xd y este es mi primer fanfic espero comentarios, críticas y opiniones pero sin insultos. Me basare en el manga/Anime de Tokyo ghoul creado por Sui Ishida y en el comic "Venom protector letal" y de la película de dicho personaje estrenada este 2018 creado por Marvel comics.

 _ **NO AL PLAGIO YA QUE CADA ESCRITOR SE TOMA SU TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIR.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ lenguaje soez, contenido violento y/o sangriento, malas expresiones, y quizá en un futuro contenido sexual leve (dependiendo de cómo avance la historia :v)

 _ **Summary:**_ En esta historia, Kaneki días antes de su cita con Rize, tiene un encuentro inesperado con cierto simbionte extraterrestre y por ende como cambia su vida, la unión a Anteiku y su posterior lucha contra Aogiri y el CCG. Géneros: acción, horror/terror, y algo de romance. (Touken 100 % no yaoi :v) KANEKI SIGUE SIENDO HUMANO EN TODA LA HISTORIA. CROSSOVER VENOM(MARVEL)/TOKYO GHOUL

 _ **PROLOGO**_

Esta es mi vida, mi nombre es Ken kaneki, de 18 años de edad, estudiante universitario, amante de la lectura del terror, con una vida normal, notas promedio, huérfano tanto de padre y madre, alguien que no le gusta meterse en problemas, y que a pesar de ser muy poco sociable y nunca haber tenido novia, tengo un amigo, que es literalmente el único al considero amigo o mejor dicho mejor amigo llamado Hideyoshi Nagachika, pero al que comúnmente llamo Hide. En mi vida realmente no pasa nada extraordinario mas allá de las salidas nocturnas que tengo con Hide cuando él decide que vayamos a acampar fuera de la ciudad. Realmente no se qué haría si no lo tuviera tal vez mi vida seria más aburrida es realmente un hermano.

-¿estás muy pensativo hoy no?- Hide preguntaba animadamente mientras observaba a Kaneki demasiado pensativo más de lo normal según él.

-no es nada es solo que estaba pensando sobre mi vida y que dirección vaya resulta, que no va a ningún lado- respondía Kaneki muy desanimado pues mientras visualizaba sobre su vida descubrió que no sabe qué hacer a futuro, pensar sobre que un día se graduara de la universidad, sin haber hecho nada relevante, con un sueldo mediocre, una vida mediocre, con el cual seguirá el resto de su vida.

-hey no te desanimes, aun falta tiempo sobre que decidir después de esto, tu al menos tienes buenas calificaciones y podrías conseguir empleo yo con mis calificaciones, creo que ni haciendo papas fritas me contratarían, además yo siempre estaré a tu lado, o no somos mejores amigos?-Respondía Hide con tal de animar a Kaneki ya que últimamente lo encontraba muy pensativo y a veces desanimado.

-claro que lo somos, además eres el único al que realmente considero único, pero en fin tienes razón no debo pensar tanto en eso creo que ya me siento más motivado, porque no vamos a ese café luego de terminadas las clases-Decía kaneki ya más animado que antes.

-¿cuál? Ahh la cafetería esa como se llamaba mmm veamos a Anteiku, ya hemos ido esta semana, cada tarde de esta semana, y realmente no pides mucho a lo mejor no será que te gusta la camarera que siempre nos atiende ahí?-Decía Hide en tono de burla a lo kaneki empieza a negar muy nerviosamente.

-¡No no no no! que va si ella es linda pero parece más joven que nosotros-Negaba kaneki muy sonrojado ya que la camarera le parecía linda en especial con ese flequillo que tapaba su ojo, pero no era la razón de ir a esa cafetería la razón era que ese lugar de alguna manera la parecía muy misterioso y llamaba mucho su atención, parecía que los empleados y el gerente ocultaban algo pero no sabía que era. Quería investigar a fondo porque según el ahí había gato encerrado.

-está bien si tu lo dices, pero no te enojes si yo pido su número -Decía Hide aun en tono de burla.

-no digo realmente quisiera ir hoy en la tarde que te parece Hide?-Preguntaba Kaneki ya que tenía ganas de ir aunque no sabía por qué.

-está bien terminemos las clases hoy, y después vamos a ese café a ver a tu noviecita-Decía aun Hide tratando de provocar a kaneki, pero de enojo si no de vergüenza.

-si si lo que digas Hide, vamos ya a clase-Decía kaneki, ya algo irritado, de lo mismo.

Terminadas las clases en la universidad, tanto Kaneki como Hide se dirigían a la cafetería, pero en una de las calles vieron mucha gente reunida, también había muchas patrullas de policía y entre esa multitud de personas y lograron distinguir dos cuerpos devorados casi en su totalidad dentro de un callejón, y estos al parecer habían sido obra de los ghoul, básicamente los ghouls son seres con los cuales los humanos están en guerra, ya que estas son criaturas que su único medio de alimentación, son los humanos, son físicamente parecidos a los seres humanos, pero en su apariencia base, cuando están en caza de humanos sacan su kagune el cual, es el órgano con el cual cazan humanos, o bien pelean entre sí mismos por comida. No sabe desde que fecha existen pero, debido a esto tanto el gobierno japonés, como diversas familias de poder que vieron a los ghoul como una amenaza para Japón y sus habitantes humanos se creó el CCG , a finales del siglo XIX, la cual es la encargada de la protección de los seres humanos contra estos monstruos.

-fue obra de un ghoul en estado salvaje, y uno que tenía hambre realmente clase especial yoshino- Decía un investigador del CCG el cual miraba dicha escena sin inmutarse por la sangre, producto de ver tantas muertes. En donde el hombre era casi un esqueleto solo podían verse partes de la piel y algunos órganos internos.

-de esto no cabe duda clase especial Ameno-Decía otro el cual estaba en presencia en conjunto con el otro investigador analizando y buscando pistas.

Las personas que estaban en presencia de esto miraban horrorizas esto pues si bien ya habían tapado a los cadáveres, podía verse rastros de sangre, y todo el callejón parecía que estaba destruido lo cual daba a entender que los ghouls torturaron a las pobres victimas con golpes.

-¡esto ya es cada vez mas incontrolable que la CCG no se preocupa en detener a estos monstruos, llegara el día en que nos coman cada uno de nosotros!- decía un señor de unos 60 años el cual asustaba mas a la gente reunida a los alrededores.

-¡da miedo a salir en la calle en cualquier momento, pues cuando alguien menos se la espera aparecen estos malditos asesinos!- dijo una señor obesa como de 40 años

Y así siguieron las personas gritando en esa calle mientras que otras se iban rápido del lugar.

-eso tuvo que estar feo no crees kaneki?- preguntaba Hide al ver la escena sangrienta en dicho lugar.

\- es verdad Hide no se que haría si uno de esos monstruos si me apareciera de repente pues dan mucho miedo como los narran en la televisión- decía kaneki algo temeroso al imaginarse como seria tener un ghoul en frente de el se asustaría mucho.

-en fin vamos a esa cafetería que tengo hambre – decía Hide mientras pasaban caminando de esa escena después de ver por un momento esa escena.

Pasadas un par de calles llegaron a la tan mencionada cafetería Anteiku, La cual no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña era de un tamaño adecuado para una cafetería promedio. Al ingresar vieron que habían unos cuantos clientes aunque para kaneki emanaban una sensación extraña muchas de esas personas aunque no podía notar que era, decidió no prestar atención a esto y prefirió ordenar un café mientras que Hide prefirió un sándwich con un capuchino, y se encontraba algo aburrido mientras Hide hablaba sobre lo que planeaba hacer el fin de semana y eso lo incluía a él cómo hecho seguro.

-Oye Kaneki no te gustaría ir al bosque, ya sabes al que siempre vamos durante las vacaciones a acampar este jueves? Porque realmente ya no tenemos clases hasta el otro mes y realmente me he sentido aburrido de estar encerrado en casa y sinceramente no me apetece ir al centro comercial ni a otro más que acampar que te parece?- preguntaba Hide.

-pues realmente no hay nada que hacer ya casi terminan las clases en la universidad este semestre, y bueno siendo honestos no me gustaría ir, pero como eres mi mejor amigo iré pero solo el jueves- afirmaba kaneki.

\- muy bien Kaneki espero que no te enfermes como la ultima ve que fuimos a acampar- dijo Hide en tono burlón nuevamente.

-claro Hide- dijo kaneki ya irritado pero sin enojarse.

Luego Hide empezó a devorar su sándwich como si no hubiera mañana entonces prefirió concentrarse en la chica que tenía en la mesa de enfrente, ya que a los ojos de kaneki parecía muy hermosa, llevaba una vestido largo y algo ajustado lo cual hacia resaltar sus atributos, y de su rostro, era muy fino como un hermoso cabello purpura y con unos anteojos que la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que era, y por lo que él veía ella era amante de la lectura, igual que él, ya que ella se encontraba leyendo un libro y era de su autora favorita Takatsuki Ken, era el libro llamado "el huevo de la cabra negra" e cual era su libro de terror favorito, entonces kaneki se quedo embobado viendo a la chica cuando hicieron contacto visual y la chica se sonrojo al verlo, y lego dirigió su vista a su lectura, y Hide se dio cuenta de esto, y dejo de hablar y empezó a molestar a kaneki como siempre.

-ohh vaya, miren quien esta de mirón hoy- decía Hide en tono burlón.

-en..Enserio se nota tanto? Es que me quedo viendo a esa linda chica- decía kaneki algo sonrojado.

\- sip… se te nota mucho porque no le hablas?- dijo Hide algo serio, ya que se dio cuenta que su amigo si se había fijado en esa chica y siendo sincero Hide consigo mismo la chica no estaba nada mal.

-tú crees? Es que n…no soy bueno hablando co…con mujeres- dijo kaneki tartamudeando ya que realmente nunca había tenido novia, realmente nunca había sentido amor así que este sentimiento le parecía extraño.

-si ve hablarle pues, por lo que veo ella también te ve a ti igual que tú la mires a ella- dijo Hide motivando a Kaneki.

-creo que tienes razón gracias por motivarme- dijo Kaneki, mientras se paraba y caminaba muy despacio hacia la mesa de la chica de pelo morado, mientras que la chica camarera que siempre atendía a Hide y a él (ya saben Touka, solo que aquí aun no la conoce a profundo así que de momento la llamare la camarera), se le quedaba viendo a Kaneki de una manera pensativa, mientras daba un suspiro, y regresaba a lo suyo en la recepción de la cafetería, entonces Kaneki se acerca a la chica y dice

-H..hola m..mi nom..nombre es ka…kaneki Ke..Ken mucho gu…gusto- decía Kaneki severamente nervioso y mientras parado se agachaba en tono de saludo

-ahh hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Rize Kamishiro en que puedo servirte?- decía la chica cordialmente y levemente sonrojada.

-me pregunta..taba se que te so..sonara extraño pe..pero no te gustaría sa..salir conmigo es que me pareces muy linda- decía Kaneki algo nervioso aunque poco a poco perdía el nerviosismo.

-estas muy nervioso no? Está bien acepto salir contigo, dame tu número de teléfono y te daré el mío- decía Rize alegremente.

-te gustaría este fin de semana?- preguntaba Kaneki ya casi tranquilo.

-ahh entonces está bien Kaneki-kun y donde nos reuniremos?- decía Rize muy dulcemente.

Kaneki casi embobado responde – emm en afuera de esta cafetería el próximo sábado a las 6:00 de la tarde te parece?- decía kaneki dudoso.

-está bien Kaneki-kun, el día sábado a las 6:00 de la tarde, será nos vemos- decía Rize mientras comenzaba a pararse y a despedirse con la mano.

\- ¡ADIOS! Rize-san- decía Kaneki Feliz mientras se despedia con la mano de la bella chica mientras regresaba a su mesa feliz.

-vaya, vaya miren quien consiguió una cita- decía Hide feliz por su amigo.

-emmm si de no ser por ti creo que no hubiera tenido valor para hablarle a Rize-san- decía Kaneki sumamente feliz.

Terminaron su comida ambos y se despidieron afuera de la cafetería.

-nos vemos mañana hombre no faltes ya que mañana es el ultimo día de clases- decía Hide conociendo a Kaneki y lo perezoso que podía llegar a ser a veces.

-por supuesto que no Hide- decía kaneki ya algo tranquilo.

-adiós entonces hasta mañana- decía Kaneki

-hasta mañana- decía Hide.

Ambos se despidieron uno del otro y Kaneki se dirigía a su apartamento, llegado allí se desvistió, se baño, y se dedico a hacer su cena, y después se dedico a ver la televisión, en ella estaban las noticias en las cuales se señalaba la muerte de 15 niños que se encontraban desaparecidos en un autobús y que en dicho autobús tanto el piloto con los niños fueron encontrados casi solo el esqueleto con rasgos de piel carcomida, al parece ghouls habían asesinado a los maestros y se habían hecho pasar por estos y habían secuestrado el bus asesinando al piloto de primero y luego a cada uno de los niños, pues habían llamado a muchos mas ghouls en el lugar donde llevaron el bus el cual era un paramo abandonado fuera de la ciudad.

-esto cada vez alarmante- decía un reportero

-sí, pues si bien los ghouls solo necesitan comer uno o dos humanos por mes, pareciera que lo hacen más por matar humanos que por alimentarse.

-Esto es cada vez más alarmante la CCG debe aumentar la vigilancia y realmente la gente ya no debería salir mucho de noche por lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser, en especial en lugares soli…

Kaneki apago la televisión.

-el mundo cada vez más se va a la mierda- pensó kaneki para si mismo.

 _ **EN OTRO LUGAR (**_ _ **La**_ _ **Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Aeroespacial)**_

-señor hay detección del meteorito que hemos estado rastreando desde hace 2 mese y sabemos hacia donde se dirige y no parece ser un peligro, porque el 90% se desintegrara en la atmosfera pero hay un problema es por eso que he venido desde _**Centro Espacial**_ **Kagoshima** **-** decía un científico al sr que estaba en frente de el.

Mientras que este otro que estaba sentado en su escritorio realmente era un militar de alto rango y aparentaba tener 50 años y por su puesto al parecer era el encargado de la detección de meteoritos en Japón.

-¿cuándo caerá, donde y cuál es el gran problema del que habla?

-pues señor al parecer contiene algo que detecto el radar de calor y encontró algo alarmante y es que se detecto una clase de ser vivo pues hay calor en el meteorito sé que no parece lógico por la velocidad del meteorito pero de por si mismo el meteorito se detecta calor, y hay otra energía que emana el meteorito y no es radioactividad mas allá de la que tendría que tener no señor esto es otra cosa alguna especie de ser vivo y caerá el día jueves 23 a las 23.35 horas para ser exactos, en dos días exactamente , a las fueras de tokyo en un terreno boscoso- dijo el científico al militar.

-¿me está tomando el pelo? Dijo el militar estupefacto

-si esto es verdad no debe saberse de momento ya que levantaría pánico la gente creería locuras, no solo ya hay problemas con esos monstruos come carne que aterran a la gente y decirles que viene un meteoro con posible vida extraterrestre, pensarían cosas como que es un virus extraterrestre o una invasión, no lo se- dijo el militar tajante.

-entonces que ordena señor ya que usted es el encargado de estos casos yo solo traje la in formación desde el telescopio y radares de **Kagoshima-** finalizo el hombre.

\- lo que debemos hacer es informar esto en secreto al gobierno y evitar que se haga público y también enviar hombres con traje anti radiación a que vayan a investigar- finalizo el militar.

 _ **DE REGRESO A TOKYO**_

Kaneki prefirió irse a dormir pues no le gusto lo que vio en televisión el día siguiente realmente no ocurrió nada relevante solo la despedida de los maestros, de los alumnos, muchos alumnos hacían fiestas y otros se despedían entre ellos mismos la mayoría estaban felices de las vacaciones de un mes en la universidad.

Kaneki ya estaba a fuera de la universidad hablando con Hide sobre su campamento de mañana.

-Bueno kaneki nos veremos mañana afuera de tu apartamento a las 4 de la tarde te recogeré en mi automóvil ya que tu no tienes- dijo Hide amigablemente.

Kaneki no se lo tomo a mal ya que era verdad nunca le gusto manejar – está bien Hide nos vemos mañana- decía Kaneki mientras se despedía de su amigo.

-Adiós Kaneki nos vemos- Decía Hide despidiéndose con la mano.

Y así kaneki se preparaba para algo que cambiaría sin saberlo su forma de vida, con un ser de otro mundo que nunca lo dejaría y que sería su mayor arma contra sus futuros enemigos

 _ **PALABRAS FINALES DECAPITULO**_ : NO SE SI LE GUSTE ESTO A LA GENTE PERO QUIERO OPINIONES Y CRITICAS PERO SIN OFENDER GRACUIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola buenas días, tardes o noches a quien lea esto, es solo para informar que este fanfic no está cancelado si no que **quienes esperen una continuación, la podrán buscar en mi perfil Luis6040xd, es el mismo nombre ( _YA NO SOY KEN KANEKI AHORA SOMOS VENOM_ ), es la otra historia con el mismo nombre, y la misma historia** la razón de esto es que esto era un borrador, y la otra la verdadera historia, gracias a los dos usuarios que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, así que esto se pondrá finalizado y la otra seguirá en publicación gracias y saludos a todos, el cap 2 lo subiré en la otra historia en unos días quizá mañana, así que saludos a todos


End file.
